


Connor Temple

by Joe_Reaves



Category: Primeval
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-08
Updated: 2010-04-08
Packaged: 2017-10-08 19:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lester watches Connor and Stephen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Connor Temple

Lester watched from the first floor as Connor joked around with Stephen. He wasn't sure what the confident researcher saw in the geeky student. It certainly wasn't his fashion sense. It seemed his wardrobe had come directly from the 1940s: the hat, that waistcoat. Unfortunately, it wasn't even a well-fitting 1940s wardrobe. He hoped some of Stephen's natural elegance would rub off on Connor. Stephen clearly didn't spend a fortune on his wardrobe, there were none of Lester's own hand-made suits, but he managed to project a casual sense of style nonetheless. He smiled, they made a rather decent couple.


End file.
